Somewhere in New York
by The Narrorator no one listens too
Summary: Pollmer High School in New York, everyone wants in, so what if the descendents of the disaster of 1870 got in? Would the story be the same? Or would things go differently. and who is who?
1. Friendly Beginnings

Pollmer High School in New York, everyone wants in, so what if the descendents of the disaster of 1970 got in? Would the story be the same? Or would things go differently

Somewhere over in New York

"Good bye honey we'll miss you" cried the parents of Sarra Daemont, actually her adoptive parents, the Tanders. Sarra or Sam as everyone called her was the caligirl from the wrong side of the tracks. Her mother died when her little brother was born and her father committed suicide after her older brother Charlie went missing after a car wreck. So it was her and her little 6-year-old brother Jay living with the Tanders.

"Yea sure" Sarra mumbled, they were making her go to a boarding school for 'smart people' as she put it. Even though she had a genius IQ she still acted like a kid.

She slowly boarded the train with a few other kids and sat in the empty seat in the back. All the other kids (ages ranging from 12-18) were excited. Sarra just sat there glumly, in her eggplant jacket, blue jeans and Jack Skellington T-shirt. Her hair was dark brown and the front was dyed purple, her eyes were a cold blue and yet sad.

The train, let out a loud whistled and it left the station. All the way to New York more and more kids kept coming on. One point another girl was sitting across from Sarra, she had long blond hair, fair skin and very thin.

"Hi" the girl said.

"Hello" Sarra said not really listening.

"S-so where are you from, I'm from Idaho," the girl said trying to be polite and not stutter.

"I'm from the CA, and why are you shaking" Sarra finally said annoyed by her chattering teeth.

"B-because, I heard you are a punker and from what my mama told me punkers usually kill people like me" she quivered.

Sarra began to laugh hysterically "you think I'm going to kill you," she said through tears of laughter. "No I'm not punker I don't do drugs and I don't kill people. I'm, a nerd I just like this style that's all".

"O that's good," the girl said now embarrassed about the whole thing "I'm Marie Gity and you are".

"I'm Sarra Deamont but you can call me Sam" Sarra said with pleasure, that she had made a friend.

For hours they talked and laughed about lives, deaths and the thing Sarra dreaded loves. "So this guy was he hansom" Marie asked as she chewed on a piece of gum.

"I hate to admit it but yes he was" Sam said as she chewed on a piece of chocolate "but he became a snob after his father inherited this large fortune or something like that. We've known each other since preschool but now I hate his guts"

"Well what happened between you two, romance, anything like that?" Marie asked now interested in this guy.

"I know he kissed me once but on the cheek and he used to hug me a lot but no nothing like that," Sam said absently.

"Well what was his name?" Marie urged.

"Robbie Devins" Sam replied simply.


	2. The Insult, The Ass and The Nightmare

After a long 2-day journey the train finally stopped at Grand Central Station. "Wow this place is huge," Marie said in awe as they both walked through the station.

"Ehhh the airport in France is bigger" Sam said not really impressed having been here many times before.

"You've been to France!" Marie said now really awed.

"Yea when my mom was alive my family would travel everywhere, so far I've seen almost every European country and most inAsia" Sam said as they walked out of the large building.

"What about the US?" Marie asked.

"48 states" Sam replied "I haven't seen Texas and Main".

As the girls went into the busses to take them to the school Sam's worst nightmare was boarding the other bus. Robbie Devans had long blond hair and wasn't really that smart but he was rich and his father, being the highest Patriot to the school, pulled a few strings.

The bus seats held 3 people oddly and Robbiechose to sit nextto a sickly looking kid with black hair and a kid with well tanned skin and brown hair trying to fix some sort of music box.

"Erik are you sure this thing still works" the dark skinned kid asked.

"Well it was working this morning, Nadir " the Erik kid replied not really interested.

"Hi can I sit here" Robbie cut in. Both of them looked up and Nadir nodded with a smile.

"Hi I'm Nadir" he said "I don't think you will be needing my last name let alone pronounce it" and he went back to tinkering with the music box.

"I'm Erik Malton," he said idly. Unknown to eveyone,thoughts were coming back to him so fast; he barely had any idea what was going on around him.Erik had an unpleasant past and coming to New York didn't help.

* * *

Back on the girls' bus. 

"Hey punker" a girl called out "can I have some weed" and the whole bus laughed.

"Hey kid I don't think you need weed,I think youneed brain cells" Sam said and the whole bus went quiet. Sam smiles slyly and with delight, she was pretty good at that stuff. The bus was silent until they came to the school.

"That was cool" Marie said they both came off the bus. 

"What?" Sam said as they followed the crowed into the auditorium.

"That insult, that was perfect insult" Marie yelled.

"Alright then" Sam said as if Marie had lost a few marbles. They both went to sit down when a sickly pale looking boy, with black hair, pushed Sam. She fell to the ground and lay there for a few seconds, flat on her back. As she slowly started to push herself up, she noticed the boy's eyes were gold. She gazed at him for a minuet and he looked back down at her.

"Hey watch were your going" he hissed and took a seat. Sam picked herself up off the ground and also took a seat next to Marie.

"Ass" Sam mumbled to herself as the principal of the school came up on the finely polished stage. The whole auditorium went quiet as he stood there smiling. He was a short man wearing a gray suite, with a blue tie and black shoes. He had thinning gray hair and small dark eyes and if it hadn't been for that broad smile on his face, he would havelooked positively evil.

"Welcome to Pollmer High school for gifted youth" he said, "I am Mr. Craven, the principal of this school". As he went rambling on Sam looked around and noticed the kid sitting to the left of Marie. He looked tall; he was hansom, with long blond hair and sparkling blue eyes.

'That's funny he almost looks like—' Sam though but stopped. She couldn't believe it, because they're sitting in the seat next to her best friend was, her nightmare,Robbie Devans. Sam though she was going to be sick, so she got up and ran out of the auditorium.


	3. Lets have some fun if u call it that

Sam ran into the girls bathroom, and sank to the floor, she felt as if she was going to vomit. If she had to endure 3 years of him, she would commit suicide, figuratively. She buried her head into her hands, and just sat there, this was going to be hell.

"Sam?" the soft voice of Marie called into the bathroom.

"I'm here Marie" Sam croaked.

"O Sam I'm sorry" Marie said running over to her and sinking to the floor.

"What are you sorry about?" Sam asked.

"I kind of told him you were here" Marie admitted sadly "I didn't know who he was, I couldn't tell".

"Its all right he was bound to find out sooner or later" Sam said. Sam got up and walked out of the bathroom with Marie right behind her. By this time, the assembly had been released and everyone was walking to the dorms.

"Sam, coincidentally we are in the same dorm room" Marie smiled gently.

"We are?" Sam said examining her dorm number and Marie's. "No were not I'm in dorm 8 your in 10".

"I know" Marie smiled "I got someone to trade spots with you". Sam smiled with delight; this may not be as bad as she may though.

* * *

Erik and Nadir walked through the halls trying to find there dorms, "8, 9, 10, alright we're here" Nadir said with glee. Erik just looked to the floor; he had something on his mind, something that was killing him. He didn't know what it was, but ever since he bumped into that girl in the auditorium, he had the weirdest feeling.

"Hey look it's the ghost kid" a kid said to Erik as he walked into the dorm, there were two other kids in there. One had very long blond hair and his face was rough and covered in blemishes, and he had a smug smile on his face. The other kid, just sitting there was fat with black hair and dark skin. Erik gave them both glares and threw the book he was caring on his bed, in the darkest corner of the room. The blond kid went over to Erik casually and just as Erik was going to tell him to go away, the blond kid snatched his book. Erik immediately tried to snatch the book away from him but the kid dodged him.

"Well look what we got," the kid said opening the book "Operas and other types of crappy music". Erik went over to the kid, hit him with all his strength, and he took back the book.

"Don't ever touch my things again" Erik growled, towering over the kid. Erik walked out of the room, but wasn't fast enough to keep from hearing the last comment of the group.

"That kids a ghost and he likes opera, so I guess he's the Opera Ghost" the blond kid laughed. Nadir now aware of what just happened rushed out after Erik.

Sam and Marie walked into their dorm rooms to find a brown haired girl, with chocolate brown eyes, a small petite figure, lying on a bed. On the other bed was a girl with red hair, she had a slim figure, blue eyes and had her face almost covered with a book. Sam and Marie chose their beds, Sam's was by their only window and Marie's was right across from that. The dorm was plain, white washed walls, a single but large window, and the beds were small but comfortable.

"Well I didn't know we would be having that punker in here" the brown haired girl said while the other girl ignored her. .

"Funny I didn't know I would get a bitch" Sam shot back at her.

"At least I don't do weed" the girl said.

"At least I don't fuck every guy I see" Sam said.

"Speaking of guys did you see that Devans guy, he's hot?" the girl said playing with a lock of her hair. Sam cringed, and gave a confused look at Marie. How did this conversation go from insults to guys, slut would be the only thing to answer that question "I bet you by the end of this week he will be mine" the brown haired girl said with the utmost confidence.

"Yea right Cristen" the red headed girl piped up "I heard his old lover is here and he still not over her".

"Well who ever that girl is, if she lays a hand on him she's dead" the Cristen girl said.

"Go ahead you can have him" Sam mumbled to herself but apparently Cristen heard.

"What?" she said getting up from off the bed.

"I said go ahead you can have him" Sam said miserably.

"Wait are you telling me, you're his EX?" Cristen screamed.

"That's right" a voice came from the doorway, ad there was Robbie Devans with a smug smile.

"What are you doing here Robbie, get gender confused, this is the girl's dorms" Sam said.

"Yea I know" Robbie said "but I only came to talk to you Sam". He slowly walked into the room, heading straight for Sam; his eyes never left her. Robbie finally came up to her; he towered over her with his smirk. He began to brush the hair away from her ear, and bent down and whispered "remember all the fun we had before, we should do that again sometime". Sam kicked him in the shin and ran out of the dorm room.


	4. Boiling Blood

**sorry it took so long but i have had alot of things to do lately so enjoy.**

"We will be doing a project class" the teacher, Mrs.Peck said and the whole class groaned. Sam had still not forgiven Robbie for the day before; she never came back to the dorm room until Robbie left. Unfortunately, Sam and Robbie were in the same class and so was that pale kid everyone called the Opera Ghost. "The project will be to find an ancestor, from the years 1800-1900" Mrs.Peck said and the bell rang for the end of school. It had only been one day and the whole school was buzzing with the news about Sam and Robbie. Luckily it was football season, and it had just snowed so all of the macho 'I can handle it boys' went to play football without shirts.

"So Sam you wanna go watch the boys play football in the snow, its funny to see them turn blue after the second quarter" Marie asked.

"God Marie that all you ever think about is guys" Sam smiled and then was pulled back by the waist. She spun around to see Robbie standing there, holding her by the waist.

"Miss me love?" Robbie said.

"Anything but" Sam said and pulled away from him.

"Funny to see the boys turn blue huh?" Robbie said more addressing Marie who blushed bright pink. "It's more fun to see girls turn deep red" and he came so close to Sam he was almost kissing her.

"And you know what I love" Sam said seductively "when stupid boys get hurt" and she kicked him where the sun don't shine. Robbie, who seemed not to be effected by it, lashed out and grabbed her. He pulled her into a rough kiss, and his hands began to make there way down her body. Sam disgusted by his action bit his lower lip causing him to let go and scream in pain. Sam ran for her life, she ran no caring where she went or who she bumped into.

* * *

Erik really didn't go back to his dorm; he stayed in the library all night angry as can be. Sometimes he did let his temper get the better of him but he was pretty good at keeping it down most of the time. He decided to get a head start on his project in Mrs.Pecks class and so he didn't have to go back to the dorm. Nadir had been worried, but this has happened before so he didn't really push the subject too much. They both had gotten word about that punker girl and the schools new pretty boy. 

"So what do you think about that Punker and the Pretty boy" Nadir asked as he read over Erik's shoulder at a book on family trees.

"I think the girl is smart for not giving in to him now but stupid for being with him in the first place" Erik said without looking up.

"Yea thanks that all I need right now" a girl's voice came from a bookshelf. It was that Punker girl, only she looked sort of Goth and depressed.

"Well then either go away or don't get yourself into those type of situations" Erik hissed at the girl.

"Why don't you do the same Mr.OperaGhost, don't think your not known around here" the girl hissed back.

"You don't know me," Erik yelled (luckily no was in the library).

"Well you don't know me either," She yelled back. Both of them stood there round, (Erik had just gotten up from his chair) glaring madly at each other. Nadir bean to notice something, the Girl was truly pale, and it was beginning to scare him.

"And I also have a name" the girl said, "my name is Sam". Then without warning she passed out onto the floor.

"I knew it" Erik suddenly shouted and ran over to her.

"What? What's wrong with her?" Nadir said.

"She anemic" Erik said and Nadir went to get the nurse.


	5. Sour Fights

After 3 days in the hospital, Sam finally came back to Pollmer with about 15 billion medications. Who would have though you would need that many medications to put iron in your blood? Marie hadn't gotten a wink of sleep ever since Sam had passed out in the library, and that Erik kid had carried her to the nurse. When Marie saw this Erik person, she went gaga over him, ever since Sam got out of the hospital that's all she has been talking about.

"O my got Sam, I thought Robbie was hot but this Kid is Robbie times three billion," Marie said for the hundredth time. "And he carried you like you were nothing, he has to be so buff" she said.

"Okay, Marie your staring to sound like Cristen" Sam said as they got out of Mr. Carrier's car. Mr. Carrier was the 9th grade orchestra teacher and he simply adored Sam, he thought she was a musical prodigy but in reality she could only play Violin well because her foster parents have forced her to take lessons.

"Miss Gity, please cut Sam some slack, she's had it rough and a few of those Medications will have her dead asleep tonight" Mr. Carrier said as they walked into the school. "Sam you have a lot of homework, but due to my ranting your teachers with excuse it all in exchange for you practicing 24/7 on your violin" he said.

"You have a major deal" Sam said, "you have no idea how grateful I am Mr. Carrier".

"So that's why you'll do extra well at Carnegie hall next month (it is the beginning of December)" Mr. Carrier smiled and waved good-bye to the girls.

"You're so damn lucky, you don't have to do that Mrs. Peck project" Marie said.

"Too late I just have to find out who to do it on" Sam said weakly.

"You are a whiz kid" Marie laughed. The two of them began to walk back to their dorm when unfortunately Robbie walked by.

"So how's my dear Sam" Robbie said but Sam just gave him a weak look and walked right past him.

"Robbie just leave her alone" Marie said and walked after her. Well unknown to them both, the angry Robbie, followed them. Well coincidentally Marie and Sam ran into Erik, Marie was thrilled but Sam was a little disoriented.

"Sarra, are you all right" Erik asked and he turned her towards him. Sam looked into his gold eyes, she literally got lost in them, it took her a while to comprehend what was going on but she finally reacted.

"I'm fine, with a lot of thanks to you" she smiled "and you can call me Sam". Well Marie didn't like the fact that he was being a little physical with Sam (with him turning her towards him), so naturally jealousy took over.

"Well then Sam, I guess I will see you tomorrow in Mrs. Peck's class" he smiled and walked away.

The next day in Mr. Carrier's class Sam was beat to death by him; he really meant it when he said 24/7. She had skipped 3 classes already and her hand was cramping up.

"Alright Sam I think you have had enough for today" Mr. Carrier said right before the start of 4th period Mrs. Peck's class. "Sam you are excellent at the violin I do think you have potential" Mr. Carrier said kindly. Mr. Carrier was a kind man as you can tell, with dirty blond hair around his mid twenties and he was tall and rather bulky for someone as thin as he was.

"O yea my favorite teacher" Sam said with sarcasm, she didn't like Mrs. Peck due to her favoring Robbie and letting him practically harass her every day. As soon as Sam arrived she got an evil look from both Robbie (which she was expecting) and from Marie. The most interesting thing about this was, they were sitting next to each other (and Marie hated Robbie or at least Sam thought). So Sam went to sit next to the only person left to sit by, Erik. She sat down next to him and he gave her a large smile.

"Finally I was starting to think Mr. Carrier was going to keep you there forever" Erik smiled, and so did Sam.

"Yea well your lucky, you write the music not play it" Sam laughed.

"But the good thing is I can play it" Erik smiled smugly.

"I don't like you anymore" Sam pouted playfully.

"But you have no choice, remember I saved your ass" Erik said poking her in the ribs, and she was a bit surprised at his language. She had never heard him curse, of course his friend cursed but not him.

"Class!" Mrs. Peck yelled in that annoying high voice and the whole room went silent. "Well Mrs. Deamont, I am sure we are glad to have you back, and due to Mr. Carrier you do not have to finish this project," Mrs. Peck said with disgust. You see Mrs. Peck was a stuffy old bat with gray hair and tiny glasses on the bridge of her nose, just like the movies. She was very prim and proper, and favored Robbie out of everyone because he was so- called polite and a good student. Mrs. Peck's class dragged on and on, and Marie kept glaring at Sam everytime she turned around.

Right after class Sam decided to go and find out what was wrong with Marie. She caught her in the hall and pulled her into the girls' bathroom.

"Marie what's wrong? Why have you been avoiding me?" Sam asked.

"Because you are a no good dirty rotten friend, you knew I liked him you knew" Marie yelled.

"Marie what are you talking about?" Sam asked.

"Don't play dumb and don't speak to me again, and Robbie doesn't like you anymore he loves me" and she put and emphasis on love. Well what ever was going on, I was causing everyone to go mad.

"Fine, Marie but I will warn you he's a bastard" Sam sighed and walked out of the bathroom door. For the rest of the day, Sam was very quiet, she didn't eat and Erik was worried.

"Sam what's wrong?" he asked after Dinner, Sam had gone out to the bleachers on the football field.

"Nothing" Sam said with a depressed sigh.

"You're a bad liar," he said softly

"And your even worse" Sam sighed softly.

"Mind if I sit with you for a while" Erik asked.

"Be my guest" Sam said. The two of them just sat there silently in the freezing cold until they couldn't take it anymore.

* * *

Meanwhile Robbie and Marie were watching from the dorm windows, and the both of them weren't happy.

"How could she do that, she knew I liked him" Marie screeched.

"So how about we make a little deal" Robbie smirked. "I want Sam back and you want that ghost kid, so how about we split them apart".

"How?" Marie asked and Robbie gave her a vicious grin.


	6. Lovely silver lifesavers

Sam had gotten pretty depressed after Marie joined Robbie; Erik did his best to cheer her up. When Mrs. Peck's class came, it was pure hell for everyone. Mrs. Peck wasn't feeling well, so she took it out on everyone by giving them and extra assignment along with his or her project.

"CLASS" she shrieked "due to your terrible behavior, your extra credit assignment will now be mandatory". The whole class groaned, the extra credit was to find out what happened to them in there lifetime, whether they got married and had 4 kids or were put to death for murder.

"Sam, would you come with me to the Library after classes today?" Erik whispered to her when Mrs. Peck's back was turned. Sam nodded with a grim frown, now Erik was frightened why was she so grim. The bell rang and Erik walked Sam to her next class, actually to Mr. Carriers class; she still had to practice 24/7. As soon as Erik knew Sam was safe inside Mr. Carriers class, he immediately went to find Nadir. He found him and pulled him into the boys' bathroom, just as the bell rang for class to begin.

* * *

"ERIK! What are you doing, now I'm late" Nadir whispered making sure no passing teacher could hear them.

"I need your help" Erik said simply.

"This better be good" Nadir mumbled.

"Okay, this is hard to say but I trust you" Erik started "I think I'm in love with some one".

"Alright so what's wrong with Sam now?" Nadir smiled.

"How did you know?" Erik said amazed.

"It's not hard to figure out, I mean the way you stick to her means something," Nadir said with an even bigger smile.

"Well she is really depressed, and I don't know why?" Erik said "I know she just lost her best friend to that flop Robbie, but there has to be something more".

"I think I can help with this one" Nadir said and they ran out of the bathroom.

* * *

"You want me to what?" the girl with red hair screamed.

"Caroline, please Erik needs to know" Nadir said.

"Well I can tell you all of that now," Caroline said.

"What's going on?" Erik shouted.

"Well no need to be rude, Cristen and Marie are killing her, literally" Caroline said.

"What do you mean?" Erik said now losing what little color he had in his face.

"She hasn't taken those pills she has in 2 days, Robbie took them but I don't know why" Caroline confessed.

"He's going to kill her!" Erik screamed.

"He is killing her, she can't live without those pills" Nadir said.

"Well even better news, he's forcing her to do something today in the library after school and she knows if she doesn't go she will die" Caroline said.

"Caroline you do not know how much I like you at this point" Erik said with a smile.

"Yaya just go out there and save your girl" she smiled and went back to reading.

* * *

Sam thought she was going to keel over and die right then and there, Robbie had told her to meet him in the library. She just hoped Erik would come to help her out with this, she wasn't feeling too well and could barely stand. Suddenly Robbie grabbed her from behind; she was so weak she couldn't fight against him.

"So are you ready to cooperate?" Robbie whispered to her.

"No I just came to tell you go to hell" Sam whispered fiercely.

"Wrong answer" Robbie hissed and dropped Sam and she landed with a thump on the cold tile floor.

"Hey get away from her" Erik said giving Robbie a good slam in the jaw. Nadir, determined to help his friend, picked up Sam and dragged her away and this wasn't easy. You see Nadir was equally matched when it came to fighting physically with Erik or someone of equal strength, but that was because he used his brain and what brawn he had. Erik was more of an irrational fighter, if he got angry he just swung away and this was one of those fights. By this time Robbie and Erik were throwing punches at each other, though Erik was the one narrowly dodging most of them. Meanwhile Sam was unconsiss and Nadir was panicking, and this wasn't like him. He had to find that medication Caroline was talking about, but who would have it. Nadir dragged Sam to a secluded part of their large library; he laid her on the floor and ran to see if he could snag the medication from Robbie. As he turned to corner where the fight was occurring, he saw Cristen and Marie standing there. Well actually Marie was more like bound and Cristen was standing there holding her while egging Erik on.

"So Ghost boy, if you want to save your precious Punker, you better hurry and come get that medicine" Cristen taunted. While this was going on it looked as if Marie was crying and struggling to get away, but as almost everyone knew she was not very strong. Cristen finally took out an orange bottle and dangled it over the fighting pair of boys. "Come on Erik, come and get it" Cristen laughed. Then Nadir quickly ran up to Cristen and pushed her, and then they began to fight over the small bottle of silver pills.


	7. Stay with me

Nadir and Cristen kicked and punched each other, both refusing to let there plans fail. On the other hand, Erik had finally triumphed over Robbie and had left him bloody and bruised on the library floor. Erik had no time, he had to find Sam and see what he could do to help while Nadir got the meds. He looked all over, one row of books after another all with no prevail.

"Sam" he cried, on the verge of tears. Suddenly he heard a slight whimper from three bookcases down. He ran with all of his might towards the cry, she was in pain and that's what troubled him most. He finally made it only to be greeted with another cry of pain, and the cause of it all was Marie.

"I told her to stay away from you," Marie said with a demon laugh. "I guess the only way to keep her out of my way is to kill sweet Sarra" Marie chuckled with a wicked grin and kicked Sam in the ribs. Suddenly Marie took out a knife and stuck it in the same place she had kicked Sam. Erik flew into a fit of rage; he suddenly jumped on Marie and beat her until she had become unconsisse. Realizing and not caring what he had just done, he made his way over to Sam. Erik took the knife out of her side and held her close, her breathing was shallow. Sarra was dying and he knew it, and without warning he bean to sob.

"Please Sarra stay with me, please I love you" Erik sobbed as he held her close, trying to prevent as much bleeding as possible.

"Erik" Sam finally whispered and slightly opened her eyes.

"Sarra please, keep talking" Erik said and pulled her closer.

"Erik, I'm cold" Sam whispered. Erik smiled a sad smile and took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. Sam pulled herself as close as she could to him and held on as tight as she could.

"Darling, my darling Sarra" Erik whispered as he held her as well.

"And it will always be that way" Sam replied.

Nadir and Christen were equally matched; they both were lying in small pools of there blood. Over all, Nadir had the stronger will and grabbed the small bottle of little silver pills. He slowly got up leaving the still struggling Christen on the floor; he limped off to help Sam.

Darkness crept up on the couple, both now asleep and very much alive. Sam's gash had stopped bleeding just a little before sunset, and her breathing was steadily becoming normal. Erik had been waking up every two hours or so and would stay up for a while making sure everything was all right. Unfortunately he was worn out and had fallen asleep for good this time.

Nadir had rounded the corner of where he had hid Sam, and there lying there with her was Erik. Nadir quickly went up to the two and woke up Sam.

"Sam hurry take these" Nadir said and quickly placed in her mouth two silver pills. She swallowed and closed her eyes; she was tired and just wanted to sleep now. Nadir smiled and left the two there as he went to find and adult or trustworthy help.


End file.
